Cantarella
by Ciela Ashenbert
Summary: Sebas sangat ingin memiliki Ciel tapi, keputusan yang ia ambil memiliki resiko yang sangat besar..   hadiah untuk Ciel yang besok ultah XD bertepatan dengan saya yang ultah


**Title : Cantarella ( Kuroshitsuji ver )**

**Author : Ciela Agehayuki & Bastian Mic**

**Pair : Sebastian Michaelis X Ciel Phantomhive**

**Genre : Romance – Angst ( kejam, ultah kok angst)**

**Rat : PG-17**

**Yak, Otanjoubi omedetto Ciel~~~ XDD anggap aja udah tgl 14**

**Berhubung Ciel ultah inilah kado dari kami keluarga Trancyhive~**

**Don't like? Don't Read :P**

**Like? Review~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di mansion ini hanya tinggal sang iblis dan Tuannya. Mengapa begitu? Ya, karena mansion ini bukanlah mansion yang dulu ditinggali Tuan dan sang iblis melainkan ini mansion sang iblis. Jadi, disinilah Tuan muda itu menghabiskan waktunya sebagai iblis juga setelah hidup kembali. Sang iblis menghidupkan Tuannya dengan ' moon drop ' entah dengan alasan apa ia menghidupkan Tuannya, sang iblis hanya memikirkan Tuannya, mungkin ini 'cinta' ? ataukah hanya nafsu sang iblis untuk memakan jiwa Tuannya itu.

" Bocchan… " Sebastian memanggil Ciel yang tengah memandang keluar jendela.

" Hm? " jawab Ciel singkat.

" Kemarilah… " Sebastian yang duduk santai diranjangnya menyuruh Ciel untuk mendekat. Ciel berjalan mendekati Sebastian dan dengan gesitnya tangan Sebastian menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk semakin dekat dengannya.

" Ma,mau apa kau? " Bisa Sebastian lihat dengan jelas wajah sang master memerah, semerah darah.

" Hmmm… " Sebastian mengangkat wajah masternya itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang master. Nafas mereka saling beradu. Sunyinya mansion ini membuat mereka bisa saling mendengar degup jantung mereka masing-masing.

Dan… akhirnya bibir mereka saling bertemu. Ciel yang kaget hanya bisa pasrah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari bawahannya. Tapi, Ciel tak pernah bisa menolak perlakuan bawahannya. Karena dengan memandang mata sang iblis ia bisa terhanyut dalam lautan cinta sang iblis.

" Se, Sebastian… "

" Diamlah… dan nikmati perlakuanku ini… "

Sebastian menjilati bibir bawah Ciel, meminta persetujuan untuk lebih merasakan Ciel. Perlahan-lahan Ciel membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah sang iblis bermain didalam rongga mulut Ciel. Entah sejak kapan Sebastian memulai perlakuan seperti ini pada Ciel. Tapi, Sebastian tak pernah mau merasakan Ciel lebih dari sekedar berciuman. Mungkin mengingat tubuh Ciel yang terlihat lemah dan terlihat begitu rapuh. Hanya Sebastian yang bisa membuat Ciel kehilangan wajah seperti ini.

" Cu,cukup! " Ciel mendorong pelan tubuh Sebastian.

" Kenapa? Bukankah Tuan sangat menyukai perlakuanku ini? "

" Bu,bukan begitu tapi.. a,aku sedang tak mood.. "

" Hmm… apa anda sakit? "

" Ng… "

" Istirahatlah ^^ " Sebastian mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Perlahan Ciel mulai terlelap.

* * *

><p><em>Poison it looks so beautiful ...<em>

_Poison that tastes so good ..._

_Toxins that make me lost in your arms ..._

_The poison is only owned by you ..._

* * *

><p>Sebastian memandangi wajah Ciel yang tenang didekapannya. Tangannya mengelus pipi Ciel. Sebenarnya dalam hati Sebastian hanya ingin memiliki Ciel seutuhnya tapi, entah kenapa ia merasa akan ada seseorang yang sangat ingin memiliki Ciel. Sebastian tak mau hal itu terjadi memiliki sebuah rencana, rencana yang sangat beresiko. Ia menggenggam botol kecil dengan cairan merah darah didalamnya. Inilah rencananya.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Your face is a peaceful ...<em>

_I want to have it ..._

_I want to have you ..._

_Because of that, I'm sorry ..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Ciel terbangun dari tidurnya dan tak menemukan Sebastian disisinya, ia mencari Sebastian kemana-mana. Ia menelusuri setiap ruangan di mansion ini dan tibalah ia disebuah ruangan dengan perapian yang menyala, disanalah Sebastian berada, dududk didepan perapian memandang sebuah botol kecil.

* * *

><p><em>I know ...<em>

_I can not desire the weir more ..._

_I want to have you completely ..._

_Prevent others have you ..._

_And I think this is the only way that I've got ..._

* * *

><p>" Sebastian! "<p>

" Oh, sudah bangun ya, Tuan muda… ^^ kemarilah… " Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya dan Ciel mulai berjalan mendekati Sebastian. Ciel menangkap tangan itu dan seperti biasa Sebastian menarik Ciel untuk jatuh dalam pelukannya.

" Sebastian jangan pergi… " Ciel menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada Sebastian. Melihat tingkah masternya yang tak biasa ini, Sebastian mendekapnya erat.

" Kalau kubilang jangan pergi juga.. apa kau tak akan pergi? "

" Iya.. "

" Kalau kubilang lakukan apa mauku… kau juga akan melakukannya? "

" Iya… "

" Kalau aku bertanya apakah kau mencintaiku, apa yang akan kau jawab? "

" Aku… aku mencintaimu… "

" Buktikan… "

" Bagaimana caranya? "

" Minumlah wine ini… " Sebastian memberikan segelas wine berwarna ungu pekat pada Ciel. Ciel mengambilnya dan meminumnya. Ketika melihat Ciel meminumnya Sebastian tersenyum licik. Seolah berkata ' _kau milikku '_

Sebastian meletakkan gelas itu dan kembali mendekap Ciel. Ia mengelus rambut Ciel, mengecup kening Ciel dan mengelus pipi Ciel.

" Sebastian… aku… mengantuk… "

" Tidurlah… "

" Hng, jangan pergi… "

" Iya… aku tetap disisimu… " Tiba-tiba Ciel menarik kerah Sebastian dan mencium bibir Sebastian. Sebastian hanya kaget melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Ciel. Perlahan Ciel melepaskan kerah Sebastian dan menatap mata Sebastian, Ciel mengelus pipi Sebastian.

" Aku… mencintaimu… " Ciel tersenyum dan jatuh kepelukan Sebastian.

Sebastian merasakan sakit didadanya. Apa yang kulakukan? Aku membuat orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku pergi dihadapanku sendiri! Baka! Sebastian memeluk erat tubuh Ciel. Air matanya menetes. Ia menyesal telah melakukan hal sekejam ini.

" Maafkan aku… maafkan aku… "

Sebastian melihat botol kecil itu dan membuka tutup botol itu. Melihat Ciel sejenak dan meminum isi botol itu. Sebastian menelan cairan yang telah membuat Ciel seperti ini, lalu mencium bibir Ciel.

" Sampai kapanpun aku selalu menemanimu, Bocchan… "

* * *

><p><em>Cantarella ...<em>

_Toxins are poisons fun but also a painful ..._

_The devil finally together with his Master ..._

_Beginning and end of story ..._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

.

.

Owari~~~

Pada akhirnya aku menceritakan kematian mereka berdua T_T gomen ne Ciel dan Sebby~~ aku membuat ending seperti ini dihari ultahmu~~ *dijitak Ciel* ini usul Bastian 3 #ngadu *dihajar Bastian*

Otanjobi Omedetto Ciel~~~ dan otanjobi omedetto Ciela XDD ( sama sih tanggalnya )

Like? Review yak~~


End file.
